Harry and the Potters
by NellzLiv
Summary: Harry goes back in time only to discover that the people who he had believed to be his parents were actually Muggles. Desperate to discover who his real family is, Harry is willing to go to any measures necessary. Rated T for language. R
1. Harry's Mysterious Adventure

It was a cold night on number 4, Privet Drive, when Harry Potter's scar began to burn like bloody hell.

"Ouch?" Harry said timidly, touching his forefinger to his forehead. He grinned in spite of himself, chuckling.

He had spent every summer at the Dursley's since his 11th birthday, but this one was like all of the others- Dudley kicked him, Vernon hit him, and Petunia spat on him whenever she saw his face, and his magical scars. _"I've got to remember to keep those hidden!"_ he said to his owl, Hedwig, pushing his hair in front of his electric blue eyes. Hedwig hooted in protest. Harry knew she had just told him to keep his scars visible.

"But, I've got to!" Harry said, tired of being antagonized by his best friend. His other friends, Ron and Hermione, hadn't written a single letter to him all summer, so Harry was upset. He knew that Professor Dumbledore had probably told them to shun him, but he was angry, nonetheless.

The next morning, Harry decided that it was time to talk to the Dursleys. After all, they were his only relatives apart from his older brother, Sirius Regulus Arcturus Black-Tonks, who was on the run from the Ministry of Magic because he murdered Harry's parents many years ago (They had different mums and dads). A lone tear escaped the safeness of his right eye at the thought of his poor, defenseless brother and slid down his left cheek. This happened because he was magical- AKA The Boy Who Lived.

The next morning Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast, and was greeted with a, "Harry, you're fat and ugly!" from his Cousin Dudley, who was the size of a small, rather porky bus.

Harry responded by saying, "Okay," and getting the coffee for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who he loved very much, even though they were mean. Petunia was pleased to see that his forbidden scar was hidden by his blondish-brown hair, like in movie 4.

The next morning Harry went to Hogwarts, where he was greeted by his little friend Nigel.

"Hey, Nige!" Harry greeted his friend, getting his attention by tapping him on the shoulder. Nigel was talking to his girlfriend, Luna Lovegoods.

"Hey Harry!" Nigel said, taking a quick snapshot of his extremely famous friend. He smiled and ruffled his own blond hair, and then introduced his brother Dennis Creevey.

"Hello, Den," Harry grinned, excited by the prospect of earning a new friend, "I'm Harry. Just Harry!"

"Well hello 'Just Harry'," Dennis joked, punching his new friend playfully on the shoulder.

Today was Harry's birthday but everyone forgot but Hagrid.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" his big friend greeted him.

Nearly Headless Nick overheard this and introduced himself, "I'm Nearly Headless Nick."

Hermione came over and said, "Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly Headless?"

"Like this," said Nick, attempting to wrench his own head off. But it wouldn't come, "DAMN PEEVES! HE GLUED MY HEAD ON AGAIN!"

Hermione groaned in disgust and Ron laughed and took a bite of chicken.

Harry left the Great Hall and the Entrance Hall and ran upstairs to his room. He locked the door, glad to be back, and he threw himself down onto his huge bed. He giggled, knowing that Dumbledore had once tried to set fire to the curtains hanging around him. Soon, he was heartedly laughing, and over his choking laughs he didn't hear the knock on his bedroom door.

"What now?" he asked, opening the door.

"Only me," said Dudley, letting himself in. He sat on Harry's bed and giggled, knowing what Dumbledore had attempted. After all, he was Harry's cousin!

"OUT," Harry repeated, once again gesturing to the great door.

"Okay," Dudley left, not once looking back, "But I was going to share my animal noise crackers with you."

Harry agreed and Ron, Neville and Michael Corner sat around the window and began to chomp on the crackers. Harry turned into a steamer, Ron became a big lion, Michael didn't get one, Neville was an elephant, and Dudley himself became a monkey.

"Ron! Your rat is missing," Hermione cried, jumping off the bed.

"Crookshanks must have killed him," Ron said, shooting an angry pair of eyes in Hermione's direction.

"No!" Hermione fought back with Ron for two hours but Ron won and left the room to find Scabbers the rat.

"Harry! Dumbledore just told me! Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire!" said Ginny, bursting through the door.

"Thanks Gin," Harry squealed, happy. He knew he would devour Krum and Fleur, the French kids in the tournament.

"Bye," said Harry, leaving the room.

In the Great Hall, Harry found an angry Cedric and a mean Krum and Fleur Delacour who was in blue robes.

"Hi," greeted Harry, talking to Rita Skeeter.

"Hi, 12-year-old boy," Rita said, taking his picture and walking away.

The ghost of his past became tears in his glistening eyes as he watched her flounce away.

"Bye," he said.


	2. A Note from the Author

**A/N (MUST READ FOR STORY):**

If you read our stories, you must post a review or your account will be terminated. We want to hear your feedback and a review is the only way to do so, so kindly post or suffer the consequences. We would like to remind you that is a site in which you are entitled to voice any opinions you may have, so share your honest opinion! Thank you, NellzLiv.


End file.
